Mon don à travers le temps
by Haley-sws
Summary: Un don est un présent, une surprise que l’on est heureux de recevoir. Tantôt bienfaiteur, tantôt détracteur il faut y croire autant qu’il faut s’en défier. Une rencontre, un contact qui chamboulera ma vie. Harry 20 ans plus tôt... Temps maraudeurs. UA


**Bonjour, lecteurs, lectrices. Je commence enfin ma première fic avec plusieurs mois d'hésitation, fic qui sera j'espère sera à votre goût !**

**disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.  
_**  
**_**NDA**: désolé pour les éventuelles fautes.  
Je ne suis pas encore convaincu pour le titre, il risque de changer.  
_  
_**Prologue :**

_Un don est un présent, une surprise que l'on est heureux de recevoir. Tantôt bienfaiteur, tantôt détracteur il faut y croire autant qu'il faut s'en défier._

**10 Novembre 1997, 11h00**

Haley Swayners était tout sauf une jeune fille ordinaire. Elle était des rares qui pouvaient « voir » ou « percevoir » dotée d'une très vive intuition. Peu consciente de ses dons elle était comme toutes adolescentes, mal dans sa peau et dans sa baguette. Malgré son caractère fort, elle était convaincue d'être une ratée, une incapable. Elle avait déjà eu ses premières visions mais ne les avait pas perçus comme telle. « Rares » étaient les personnes conscientes du « don » capable de le maîtriser à la perfection sans aide extérieure. Haley n'en était pas concrètement consciente mais sentait un changement intérieur, une chaleur inexplicable et des absences prolongées. Haley Swayners n'a ni famille, ni amis à qui en parler, son don se réveille mais elle n'est pas assez forte pour le contrôler.  
Quand on songe en marchant on rencontre souvent des obstacles , ces obstacles peuvent être déterminants pour votre avenir, mais surtout pour son avenir.

** -Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO-  
**  
Harry Potter flânait depuis un long moment dans les rues de prés au lard à la recherche de ses deux amis qu'il avait promis de rejoindre. Il scrutait sans grande conviction les passants imaginant son lit chaud dont il avait été tiré de force. Oui Harry s'était fait réveiller de force par ses deux compères qui lui avaient fait promettre de le rejoindre rapidement au village. Bien entendu, Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se balader dans le froid et la pluie mais l'insistance de ses acolytes avait eu raison de lui.  
Seulement, il n'avait pas imaginé le plan diabolique qui se cachait derrière tout ça et il ne le saura jamais, du moins pas avant un bon moment. Il était en train d'imaginer les tortures mentales qu'il ferait subir à ses amis quand brusquement il fut tiré de sa rêverie.

**-Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO-  
**  
Leurs épaules se frôlaient. Le contact était bref mais engendra un phénomène inconnu.

Leurs regards se croisaient étonnés quand soudainement les yeux sombres de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Elle levait les bras au ciel de manière mécanique et une auréole lumineuse enveloppa les deux adolescents puis plus rien.  
Harry n'est jamais arrivé à son rendez-vous.

**########**

**10 Novembre 1977, 11h00**

Swann Swayners était le genre de garçon peu commun. Perspicace et muni d'une intelligence à toute épreuve, il était le meilleur élève de son année, le meilleur que poudlard n'eut jamais connu. Enfant, ses parents l'avaient rapidement initié au « don » développé par sa famille. Doté d'un don d'ubiquité, il percevait facilement les dangers et était un maître dans l'art de les éviter. Mais un « don » pouvait être capricieux. Ce jour-là, Swann n'avait pas prévu la fantaisie qui allait se produire, elle était écrite mais il ne l'avait pas saisi, son subconscient ne l'avait pas attrapé. Ce premier échec sera comme marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.  
Il se sentit bousculé, prêt à rouspéter il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec James Potter. Mais avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement ses yeux d'un naturel gris très clair s'obscurcirent et les emprisonna dans les ténèbres.

_  
En douter peut être dangereux. Je n'oublierai jamais ma première vision, aussi fascinante que troublante. Son aura enivrante. Ses aspects affolants mais en même temps apaisants.  
_

**Alors vos impressions ??  
La suite sera sûrement dans une semaine. ^^**


End file.
